1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which identifies characteristic time points from variations of pixel values in a plurality of images, an image processing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus which identifies an image at the moment of impact from moving image data obtained by photographing a subject who is taking a sequence of swing motion has conventionally been known, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-030669.